


Just One Night

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Canon Rewrite, Dinner, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: In fact, I'll do you pro-bono.""Anything else?" Alec asked, disregarding Magnus's advances.Magnus knew it was a long shot, but he did have another idea."One evening, with you. No Shadowhunter business, just us."Magnus convinces Alec to have dinner and drinks with him as payment for his legal services during Izzy's trial. Alec insists that it isn't a date and agrees.





	Just One Night

"Since as you all say, 'The law is the law', there no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loop hole. For the right price".  Magnus said.

"Name it." Alec replied.

"You. In fact, I'll do you pro-bono."

"Anything else?" Alec asked, disregarding Magnus's advances.

Magnus knew it was a long shot, but he did have another idea.

"One evening, with you. No Shadowhunter business, just us." Magnus explained.

Alec gave Magnus a look that he couldn't decipher, attraction or nervousness. Most likely both. "Okay, just one night. But this isn't a date and just dinner. "

"And drinks after." Magnus insisted.

Alec nodded and gave Magnus a smirk. "And drinks after."

"The night after the trial. I'll be here, waiting." Magnus stated.

Alec nodded "See you then." And he walked out the door.

Magnus let out a breath and stifled a smile. His heart fluttered in his chest. Ever since he had met Alec, he just wanted to spend time with him. Yes, he was devastatingly handsome and a night in bed with him would be amazing. But Magnus felt something more. He knew he wanted more than just one night of pleasure with Alec. He wanted to know his deepest desires and his worst fears.

______________________________________________

Alec walked back into the institute and went straight for Izzy's room. His heart was beating out of his chest. What had he just agreed to?

Alec knocked on Izzy's door.

"Alec, what did Magnus say?" She asked as she stepped aside so that he could walk into the room.

"He will do it." Alec stated and looked around the room as Izzy shut the door.

"Alec, that's great!" Izzy exclaimed as she threw her arms around Alec. "Thank you so much!"

Alec took a deep breath and sighed as he hugged Izzy back. Izzy pulled back and looked quizzically at Alec.

"What's wrong? Did he ask for something in return?" Izzy asked.

"Yes." Alec sat down and ran his finger over his brow.

"Alec, what is it?" Izzy asked.

"I agreed to have dinner and drinks with him. I don't know what I was thinking. I just asked Lydia to marry me then I turn around and agree to dinner with Magnus." Alec sighed.

"Look, it's going to be okay. If you were worried about Lydia, I'm sure you can just explain that it was in exchange for a favor. But also, Alec, I think you owe it to yourself to spend this time with Magnus to figure out how you feel."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Alec deflected.

Izzy gave Alec a knowing look. "Alec, it's me. You can't tell me you aren't attracted to Magnus. He's gorgeous!" Izzy said pushing Alec with her shoulder just slightly trying to lighten the mood.

Alec laughed and then took a deep breath. "I don't know. It doesn't matter. I'm getting married."

Izzy gave Alec a sympathetic smile. "It does matter. You deserve to be happy. Just promise me that you will go to dinner with Magnus and really let your feelings in. Don't push them down. Just feel what you feel and see if you might have real feelings for him. You owe it to yourself."

Alec slumped down in defeat as she spoke. "Okay, I promise."

"Good, now let's go find you something to wear!" Izzy said, excitedly.

"Izzy, it's not a date!" Alec called after her as she left her room. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Jace and Clary are back. They gave the cup to Lydia. You're free to go!" Alec announced with a smile on his face.

"You were right! You knew!" Izzy exclaimed and hugged Alec.

"Well, I didn't actually." Alec admitted.

"Well, my work is done here. Walk me out, will you? We have some business to settle." Magnus interjected.

Alec met Magnus outside the office and they walked to the door of the Institute. Magnus stopped and turned to Alec.

"I just want you to know, Lydia was wonderful in court. She's great." Magnus stated.

"So, you get it." Alec replied with a smile.

"No Alec. I get her, I like her. But you don't have to marry her."

"Yes, I do, Magnus." Alec replied.

"You'll be lonely all your life and so will she. Neither of you deserve it. And I don't either."

"Look, don't worry about dinner tonight. Consider the legal services a gift for Izzy." Magnus said, a sad look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Alexander." Magnus said as he walked out of the institute.

Alec's heart felt as though an arrow had gone straight through it. The look in Magnus's eyes made him want to take him in his arms and hold him.

Alec walked back to his room and did what Izzy asked. He let his feelings in and really felt them. He remembered how he had felt a tinge of excitement when Magnus had needed his help when Luke was in danger. And later that night he had butterflies in his stomach when Magnus told him he wanted to see him again. The feeling of holding Magnus in his arms when he had exhausted his magic.

Alec let himself imagine what it would be like to indulge in his feelings. He fantasized about pulling Magnus in and kissing him. Alec groaned to himself. He had to go to Magnus's and have dinner. He needed that one night to be sure of what he felt.

Alec got up and grabbed the clothes that Izzy had laid out for him and got ready. He would stop by and talk to Lydia first before he left. He need to make sure she knew what he was struggling with. After all, if she was going to be his wife. She would need to know.

________________________________________________________________

Lydia heard a knock on her office door and went to open it. Alec stood outside her office. He looked stunning, it almost took her breath away. 

"Alec, wow. You look great! What's going on?" Lydia asked. 

Alec took a deep breath and walked past Lydia into her office. "I..I need to tell you something." Alec stated. 

Lydia felt nervous all of the sudden. Alec didn't usually make announcements in this way. 

"Okay, what is it?" Lydia asked. 

Alec look at her and started to pace the room slowly. "I have been invited to Magnus's for dinner and drinks." 

"Oh, okay. That's fine. But you don't need my permission to go out, Alec. I won't be that kind of wife." Lydia explain. 

Alec smiled "I know. But.. uh. I.." Alec shuddered and it dawned on Lydia that he was feeling uncomfortable about the idea of him going to Magnus's alone while he was engaged to her. 

Lydia opened her mouth to reassure him when he let out a string of sentences so quickly, she could barely catch up. 

"I've been struggling with these feeling for Magnus for a while and I am going to dinner tonight with him so that I can figure out what I feel so I can know for sure when we get married that this is what I want. I have to figure out what I feel so I'm not always wondering. Please don't hate me." 

Lydia's heart swelled with love for the man in front of her. She wanted him to be happy and to figure out what he wanted. 

Lydia stepped closer to Alec and put her hand on his cheek. "Alec, it's okay. I want you to find out what's going on in your heart. If you need to go to Magnus's and figure out what is between you, I want you to do that. If you still want to marry me tomorrow, I will still be here but I understand and I support you, whatever you decide." Lydia explained. 

Alec let out a breath and nodded. He gave her a small smile and simply said. "Thank you." 

"Now go and have a good time. Don't worry about me." Lydia said.

______________________________________________________________

Magnus stood at his drink cart and let his thoughts wander. He knew he was giving up too easy. He hadn't really fought for Alec. If he was being honest, he was being a coward. He fought the wall he knew he was putting up around his heart again. Magnus shook the thoughts out of his head and poured a stronger drink. He put the glass to his lips when there was a knock at the door.

"Mm…" Magnus wondered who that would be and opened the door.

Alec stood in the doorway. He wore a deep green button-down shirt under a black bomber jacket and dark fitted jeans. It was obvious that he had paid attention to his hair, as it was styled not all over the place as it usually was. Magnus took in the sight in front of him with surprise. Magnus's eyebrows shot up when his eyes landed on a small bouquet of assorted flowers.

"Hi" Alec said. "Uh, these are for you."

Magnus blinked his eyes rapidly trying to get his body to move. He was stunned as to why Alec would be here with flowers. "Th..Thank you." Magnus stuttered, taking the flowers.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?" Magnus asked, walking back to his drink cart, conjuring a vase for the flowers and letting Alec come in.

Alec followed him in as Magnus set the flowers in the vase and turned around, drink in hand.

"Look, I…uh...I don't go back on a deal, so you said dinner and drinks, so I'm here for dinner and drinks." Alec stated, not sure what to say.

Magnus looked at him with a quizzical look, trying to figure out if he was just fulfilling a deal they made. The flowers made him think differently. Magnus considered for a moment that he had made no real plans for this dinner. He quite honestly knew that Alec probably wouldn't feel comfortable going out to eat. Either way, Alec was here, and Magnus was always good at thinking on his feet.

"Alright, well. As far as I am concerned, there is no payment needed for my legal services and these flowers make me think this is a date." Magnus stated.

 "Uh...I guess it is then." Alec admitted, looking nervous.

Magnus's heart leaped in his chest with excitement and he smiled at Alec, knowing that he was in uncharted territory.

"Relax Alexander. Let's find something good to eat and just talk, okay?" Magnus said reassuringly. 

"Okay." Alec said and gave a nervous smile.

Magnus knew that Alec wasn't going to relax easily. Maybe drinks while they decided what to eat.

"Drink?" Magnus asked as he freshened his own drink.

"Sure. Whatever you are having." Alec said with a more confident smile.

Magnus smiled and made Alec a standard Gin Martini instead of the stronger version he had made himself. 

"I hadn't had any plans for food seeing as I wasn't expecting you to come. Is there any cuisine you have always wanted to try?" Magnus asked.

"Umm…Not really?" Alec said nervously. " What do you recommend? Do you have a favorite?"

Magnus lite up. He loved food and always prided himself on knowing the best places. "Yes, I know a place in Soho that has the best lamb kabob." Magnus explained enthusiastically.

"Perfect!" Alec said, smiling that light up the world smile that made Magnus swoon.

Magnus snapped his fingers and plates of food appeared on the dining room table.

Alec's eyes got big "Did you steal that?"

Magnus smiled and laughed as he walked to the table, drink in hand. "I always put money in the register, never fear. "

_________________________________________

Alec finished the last piece of lamb and enjoyed the taste of it. This was the best meal he had ever had. He listened to Magnus's voice eb and flow as he talked about his time in Peru. Alec felt like he could stay here forever. Magnus had such an eloquent way of telling stories.

"Oh, well I don’t want to bore you, but it was quite the night." Magnus explained.

"You could never bore me Magnus." Alec said, seriously.

Magnus looked up from his food, his eyes softened, and he gave Alec a small smile of appreciation. "Did you get enough?" Magnus asked. "I can get more!"

"No, no. It was perfect. Best meal I have ever had." Alec replied.

Magnus smiled "Good. I'll remember that this is a favorite."

Magnus had finished his meal and snapped his fingers, clearing the plates. Alec got up and walked to the balcony taking in the city. He closed his eyes, trying to do what Izzy had made him promise. He opened his eyes when Magnus walked up and sat a refilled drink on the ledge of the balcony for him. Magnus stood closer than Alec was expecting, and his skin was tingling from the desire to touch him.

Alec's heart quickened as they looked out at the city.

"Would you like to go to the roof?  You can see the whole city from up there."  Magnus asked.

"Sure." Alec replied, simply.

Magnus led the way to his spiral stair case and let Alec venture up first. Alec opened the door to the roof and it took his breath away. Magnus had the roof decorated with white lights. He figured they were always here but tonight, it felt like they were put there for him. He walked up to the edge of the roof and leaned his arms on the ledge looking out.

Magnus came up next to him and did the same. Alec looked over at Magnus who was watching him. Alec gave him a smile and looked back at the city. Alec felt Magnus move slightly closer to him. Their arms a mere inch apart. Alec's heart started to quicken again. He felt a rush of emotion. He wanted Magnus in his arms. Alec took a deep breath and the sweet scent of Magnus's cologne filled the air. Alec moved his arm over just slightly, so their arms were pressed up against each other. Alec's heart beat fast in his chest and he was trying to get control of his breathing. He closed his eyes briefly and relished the feeling of Magnus next to him.

"Alexander." Magnus said, his voice thick with emotion.

 Alec turned and couldn't resist any longer. He pulled Magnus close and pressed their lips together.

Magnus's lips were soft and gentle against his own. Alec kissed Magnus's bottom lip and deepened the kiss. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. If he was honest with himself, it was something he had wanted to do the moment he laid eyes on Magnus. His heart felt light and like he was whole for the first time in his life. He put his hand on Magnus’s hip and pulled him closer. Magnus let out a moan as Alec slipped his tongue between Magnus's lips. Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck and touched his tongue to Alec's. They kissed for a few more moments until Alec pulled away slowly and they were both breathing heavily.

Magnus put a finger to his lips and smiled. "That was uh, unexpected." Magnus said.

Alec let out a laugh and pulled Magnus in tighter to him. "I've wanted to do that for a while now." Alec admitted.

Magnus smiled. "So have I"

"Yeah, I kind of knew that." Alec teased. His heart was light, and he felt as though he could stay here with Magnus in his arms forever.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him. Alec smiled and leaned down, kissing Magnus again.


End file.
